Tuesday Mornings
by Lola-2011
Summary: David and Erin bask in their newborn son. Stolen Moments Series.


Tuesday Mornings

Dr. Catherine Stone entered Erin's hospital room with a smile on her face. "I see my prediction was right."

"Not purposely, I assure you."

"Nevertheless, it came to fruition." she teased as she made her way over to the bed. "David tells me you did wonderfully."

"I never knew such pain existed, Cathy."

"Ah the power of an epidural." she retrieved some gloves out of a nearby box. "You delivered a healthy and beautiful baby boy." she told her. "You look well too, but I'm still going to have to examine you to be on the safe side."

"Yes of course."

"Having any pain?"

"Just a little sore." she told her. "Not my first time at the rodeo."

The doctor pushed the sheet up from the bottom. "Knees apart." she told her. Her examination was quick but thorough. She lowered the sheet back down. "Everything looks good." she tossed her gloves in the trash. "Your agent made a good temporary obstetrician."

"I'm glad he was there."

Catherine smiled. "Me too." she told her. "The pediatrician and I both agree the baby is perfect. He has his father's eyes, too."

"David is completely smitten."

"And singing you praises quite loudly too." she smiled. "He's completely head over heels in love with you. And you should use that to your advantage because after a Quantico delivery you deserve one hell of a present."

Erin laughed. "I'm sure David has something already picked out."

"I want you to get some rest." the doctor told her. "Take advantage of the nurses while you can."

"Grant is bringing the kids, but I'll get some rest after that." she promised. "There's still too much adrenaline running through my veins."

"And you'll probably crash hard when you come down." she said. "If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know."

"Thank you, Cathy."

"You're welcome, Erin." she headed for the door. "Looks like you have some visitors."

Olivia was the first one in the room. "Mommy?" she carefully made her way into the room.

"Hi, baby." she extended her arms, pulling her youngest daughter into a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mommy." she beamed. "Where's the baby?"

"He's being checked out by the doctors and nurses." she explained. "He'll be in soon."

Dashiell leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay." he told her. "The baby too."

"Thank you." she smiled. "Come on you've always wanted a brother."

"Yeah when Livvie was born." he couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. "But I guess it won't be so bad."

Grace made her way into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "Just for the record I wanted balloons." she announced. "The flowers were dad's idea. He said you would appreciate them more."

Erin smiled. "They're lovely. Thank you, darling."

"Knock, knock." David's voice announced as he wheeled in the plastic bassinet. "This little guy wants to meet his brother and sisters."

He placed the bassinet by Erin's bed and all three children flocked around it. David looked at Erin and smiled. "Well what do you think, guys?"

"He's tiny." Dashiell said. "Is he supposed to be that small?"

"He's a healthy seven pounds and nine ounces." Erin told them. "Perfect sized baby."

"He's all squishy and cute though." Olivia said. "He looks like you, David."

Dashiell laughed. "Yeah mom you did all the work and the kid comes out Dave's clone."

Grace reached forward and brushed his hand over the baby's soft cheek. "Does he have a name?"

Erin nodded. "Sebastian James Rossi."

/

David rocked the baby in the rocking chair as Erin slept. Staring down into Sebastian's little face he was convinced he had never laid eyes on something so perfect.

Erin began to stir and her eyes slowly opened and focused on the father and son duo. She was convinced fatherhood never looked better on any man in the entire universe. "I'm beginning to think you're a baby hog."

He smiled. "Can you blame me?"

She chuckled. "Not at all." she replied. "Why don't the two of you come over here with me?" she moved over in the bed to make space for him.

David made his way over to the bed and placed their son in her arms before sliding in next to her. Erin burrowed down into his embrace and he wrapped his arm around her. Sebastian rested comfortably in between them. "Now this is the life." he pressed a kiss to her temple. "But do you know what would make it even better?"

"Are you going to propose again?"

"Well, I don't know." he replied. "Do you think I might get a different answer?"

"I think it's entirely possible."

David slipped his hand inside his shirt pocket. "Well in that case." he pulled out a small black box. "Could this persuade your decision?"

"You know I could care less about a ring."

"Hmmm." he sighed. "I know but this one is gorgeous. See for yourself."

Erin opened the small box that he was holding. A sparkling diamond with emeralds, their son's birthstone, surrounding it was staring back at her. David watched her expression. "How can you say no to that?" he smiled. "It connects us as a family."

"Yes." she said, immediately.

"Yes?" he repeated.

"Yes." she smiled as she leaned into kiss him. "A thousand times yes."

David took the ring out of the open box and reached for her left hand. "All it took was a ring?" he teased. "I guess I should have had the jeweler put a rush on it." He slipped the ring down on her finger. "Perfect."

Erin admired the ring. "And you're right it is gorgeous."

"Only the best for you, my love."

"You spoil me."

"I have to." he told her. "I'll never be able to top what you've given me. A family."

-Finished


End file.
